


What's your name?

by MaroonDragon



Series: Stories HDHale made me write [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pre-Slash, fae!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon
Summary: Stiles will never ask for his name.He will never offer Peter food.Yet their dance continues.





	What's your name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



> HD-Hale is completely to blame for this little drabble. I might expand on it at some point when I have more time, but I wanted to write it.

“And your name, please?” Stiles drones, holding his pen poised over the paper cup.

“Jackson.” The guy answers, not even looking up from his phone. Not caring in the slightest that he’s just given his name to virtually a stranger.

“Alright, Jackson. Your order will be ready in a moment. In the meantime, enjoy our complimentary cookies.” He held out the plate with a smile, which to the more observant onlooker might have just looked a little too sharp to be fully human. The man is too entranced by whatever is happening on his screen, however, and he just takes the offered food without a second glance.

It’s one of the reasons Stiles enjoys Beacon Hills so much. People here have been raised with the supernatural around them, and have desensitized themselves to that very thing. Much like most humans have forgotten to listen to that inner voice telling them to run when a predator is in their vicinity. Then again, humans do try to stick to their own lane nowadays, as it's impolite to be obviously creeped out by another person when that person is your barista.

His friends all expected him to become something more than just a barista at their local coffee shop, but his friends were also not aware of his true nature. Even now, with him owning the shop, they still drop the occasional hint of him moving away from the sleepy town. To join them in the bigger and brighter cities. It always takes herculean effort not to laugh. He cannot fault them for not knowing after all. They're not supernatural. They do not know about the nightclub owned by vampires, the wild runs during the full moon, the yuletide feasts, and all the other supernatural events that occur on a regular basis.

Stiles will admit to occasionally missing his family. Not his human father, as the man is still very much around, but his fae family. Many of his clan is still in Europe, and it's not easy to go see them. It would require flying by human standard, which Stiles is loathed to do, or heavy magic that is frowned upon by the elders. There are two cousins in the States though, and like him, they hold what others would consider simple jobs. Working at the DMV, or as a clerk at a bank, would not make most people jump for joy, but for fae like them, it's a goldmine.

Humans have forgotten the power a name can have, and every day they pass it out as if it's not the most valuable currency that they possess. For Stiles, he tends not to get full names obviously, as most people do not bother with their middle and last name when ordering a coffee, but his place is very popular for always having a free snack on the counter, that he always graciously offers to his customers. The fact that his store is woodland themed can be easily explained by the fact that Beacon Hills is surrounded by a nature reserve. And so Stiles collects favors, big and small, to be used at his discretion.

He looks up when the bell above the door rings again, and his own smile is returned by one that quite possibly might just even be sharper. The one man whose full name Stiles will never ask, and who will never be offered any food in his establishment. "Are you not supposed to be across the street, Hale?"

"I have decided to take an early lunch. Have you collected many 'tips' today?"

Peter Hale, the wolf of Beacon Hills. He's better known among the human locals as the hot guy who runs the bookstore across the street. Stiles is fairly certain that the man makes most of his legitimate earnings simply by wearing indecent V-necks and smiling at the multitude of women, and some men, wander through his store. Then again, it wouldn't surprise him if that was the same sales pitch the man used to sell his supernatural collection as well. Stiles' kind is known for producing the most ethereal of beings in the world, and yet somehow he's walked out of Peter's store twice with a book he never intended to buy. He still has a desire to pluck out some o the man's hair and see if there isn't some fae heritage in there somewhere. The Hales could have crossed with a Veela at some point in their family tree.

"Some, it's been a slow morning, and not many people of interest have passed by." Stiles shrugs, finishing with his wipedown of the counter. He knows the man is still waiting for Stiles to offer him something. Has been since he made it clear he was aware of Stiles' fae heritage. Stiles doesn't want to though. Offering the wolf food means that Peter will be unable to resist him if Stiles asks him for something in return, and Stiles wanted. He wants things he would never ask of any of his other victims, even if they offered it.

"Of course, well, I'll have a latte and two croissants." Peter hums when it's obvious Stiles is not going to offer him anything. Within a minute or two, there is a cup with a little wolf face drawn on the side, and two croissants sitting on the counter, and Stiles waits patiently until Peter has paid before he holds them out to the other man.

Maybe one day Stiles will offer him something, and he knows Peter will take it, but for now, he simply enjoys the view as the wolf settles himself in one of the leather chairs in his shop. They'll banter and joke about stuff, their words heavily coded for the humans around, and Stiles will be at the bookstore on his day off, and Peter will come sliding from behind the stacks on that ridiculous ladder of his, pretending to be surprised.

It's their little dance, and it will continue until Stiles makes his move. After all, no one refuses a dance with a fae.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from two tumblr posts. One about Fae collecting names working as baristas, and another of Ian Bohen sliding in on a ladder from the promotional material of his upcoming work in little women.


End file.
